


Something Like Human

by LeTempest



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angry Sex, Dark, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing between him and Heero, nothing but the inherent need to make sure they were both really still alive, that they could still feel, that they were still something like human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Human

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters are not mine. I am just borrowing them.

~~~~

 

Pain... sweet, delicious, delirious pain mixed with the pleasure that flooded his senses. Feelings he had almost forgotten coursed through his body, raced through his veins, drawing out the harsh gasps and pants from his throat

"Fuck," he moaned deliriously, "Please _God,_ fuck me harder"

His fingers clawed his partner's back, hisl untrimmed nails leaving heavy read welts in their wake. Not that it really mattered. A few more marks would hardly be noticeable on their already heavily abused young bodies. It had been a hard mission. Too much had gone wrong, forcing them to fight their way out tooth and nail. They were lucky to be alive… so damn lucky. That fact alone had lead them to find themselves in their current position, two hurting soldiers fucking each others brains out simply to secure in the minds the fact that they were truly still alive. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last…not by a long shot. It was the most emotionally healthy way to deal with the situation but then again, neither one of them was exactly the picture of perfect mental health.

"Heero," he groaned, as his temporary lover began to thrust harder, deeper.

The pleasure of 01 swollen sex striking his prostate mixed with the jarring pain of his cracked ribs being so roughly treated. Pleasure and pain. Pleasure and pain. It was what he wanted, what he needed. He sought out Heero's lips and crushed his own against them in a deep needy kiss, reveling in the feeling of have another tongue in his mouth; dominating him so completely. He was close, terribly close, yet he wanted to keep this forever. It went beyond the rushed heady sex they shared. They both needed an anchor right now, one they could easily find in each other's young, vulnerable, hormonal bodies.

Duo threw back his head, so close to the edge. One hand took hold of a handful of hair at the nape of Heero's neck, the other digging it's finger's into Heero's shoulder. He gasped, his hips desperately trying to match Heero's frenzied rhythm.

The perfect solider couldn't have looked less like him self as he tried his best to fuck his battered partner in to the mattress. His tan, sinewy body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and assortment of new battle scars. His hands braced on either side of Duo's braided head, he pounded into the braided pilot for all he was hooded eyes reflected the same darkness as his fellow gundam fighter, the same passion, the same need, the same fear…

Duo let out a harsh cry thing thrusting up against Heero's hips, trying desperately to gain more friction between his erection and the taunt expanse of Heero's belly. 02's body shuddered and grasped Heero's shoulders painfully tight , his mouth opened in a soundless scream as he reached completion. His insides tightened with the intensity of his orgasm, driving Heero over the edge as well. 01 thrust twice more inside Duo then reached his own climax, spilling the molten hot seed deep into the recesses of Duo's body.

They collapsed atop each other, completely spent.

They lay there for a moment, saying nothing, before Duo abruptly pushed Heero's body away and made a B-line for the motel's tiny bathroom. The door slammed shut and Heero heard the tell tale sounds of someone vomiting. A few moments later the sound of the toilet flushing and a shower being run were heard. It would seem his partner's adrenaline had finally worn off. For a moment Heero felt a pang of guilt for the events that had transpired. Perhaps he'd been to rough? No. it had been what they had both needed at the time. Why should he feel guilty? He had never felt any guilt when the same thing had conspired between him and Wufei or Trowa. But with Duo it was different. It was always different. Why was this man so different from the others….

Duo stood under the shower letting the cold-water pound his already abused skin, bring to the surface all his hurts. Purple and black patches spread across his ribs and stomach and shoulders. There was a deep gash across his right forearm that hurt like a motherfucker. New bruises were bringing to form as well. Handprints on his thighs and hips. Bite marks in least for a juncture of his neck and on his nipples. A trickle of pink tinged ran down his thighs. Shit, no wonder his ass hurt. Perhaps Heero had been rougher than he'd thought. He wondered absently if he had actually enjoyed the sex or if it was the lack of thought that he had really longed for. There was nothing between him and Heero, nothing but the inherent need to make sure they were both really still alive, that they could still feel, that they were still something like human…

The tears came then. Duo had been trying to steel himself against them but it was not good. His adrenaline and testosterone frenzied blood had finally cooled and he was left a hurting, heaving, crumpled mess leaning against the shower wall as if the freezing cold tap water could wash away his sins like a baptismal rain. He barley heard when Heero came in. The wing pilot, now dressed in a pair of clean trousers stared at his naked form for a moment, examining all the marks; trying to identify how much damage he himself had done, before their eyes met. Duo didn't bother to try and hide the tears. The gazed at each other for a long time before Heero slowly nodded in understanding and Duo did the same. That was 01's cue to leave, to know that he could do no more to comfort his partner in this bloody war, at leas, not for the moment.

Heero left the bathroom, and with a soft click he shut the door behind him, leaving Duo to fight his own demons alone, as he always did. Tomorrow they would wake, sore and anxious, pretending that this never happened. Tomorrow he would go back to being the perfect solider and Duo would slide his happy-go-lucky mask back into place, but for now they had to allow themselves the privilege of vulnerability. Who knew when they would get that chance again?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but I felt like I needed to get my feet wet here so I thought I would go ahead and post it. Hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
